


Laugh With Me!

by antlersareprettycool



Series: Fem!Yuu x whoever tf im simping to at the time [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female!Yuu, Flirting, Fluff, I like making ruggie suffer dont @ me, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but there was an attempt, its just v fluffy ok, lol jk its very one sided, personal headcanons for yuu, to deal with a little shit is to become more of a little shit yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlersareprettycool/pseuds/antlersareprettycool
Summary: Ruggie decided that the most perfect time to be needy and annoying as hell is when Yuu is trying to focus on her work, and she's not having any of it.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Yuu | Player
Series: Fem!Yuu x whoever tf im simping to at the time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Laugh With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ooc but, i need more flustered ruggie and assertive yuu in my life ok.
> 
> This is mostly a self indulgent fic.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it though
> 
> (this is my first (second?) time writing/posting a fic so sorry if theres a lot of mistakes and pls be kind to me)

Night Raven College, a school where all the aspiring to be the most powerful of mages all over Twisted Wonderland gather to learn more about magic. And Yuu, being the magic-less human that she is, frankly has many disadvantages. Both in school lessons and between the other students.

 _Especially_ between the other students.

Having to do favors, chores, or having to buy them lunch just because Grim can't keep his furry ass still in class to save her (looking at you, Deuce and Ace) in exchange for something that can only be resolved with magic. Of course, some of them were generous enough to help her without asking anything in return, _bless them_ , but they're a lot fewer than you'd think.

You probably didn’t think that, considering this is NRC she’s talking about.

However! She does possess a certain valuable information that proves to be useful for her. An information that can make her have the upper hand; an information that can assert her dominance in every corner; an information, that can make even the strongest of wizards _tremble_ in fear _._

Some of them are, in fact, ticklish.

And you bet your ass Yuu uses this to her whole power. Deuce who is one step away from getting into a fist fight and nothing prevents him from doing so? Tickles. Grim spouting out some nonsense and refuses to do his work? Tickles (although she has to avoid the breath of fire and sharp claws that comes with it). Ace unapologetically eating the last piece of shortcake Trey baked for her that she was saving for a long time? **_~~Death~~ _ **Tickles!

Even she's seen the other students doing it. Jamil tickling Kalim to absolute tears probably because of something excruciatingly dumb he did, Lilia blowing into Sebek’s ear because he just won’t shut the hell up, even Azul does the same thing to the Leech brothers when he feels annoyed by them (she's quite surprised by this one, seeing the, uh, _physical_ difference the latter has with the duo) by tickling them until they're doubling over laughing.

Yuu finds it funny, possibly endearing really. How the most prideful, intimidating, and powerful students who can probably kill (or if lucky, _fatally injures)_ her can immediately crumble with just a small poke to the sides. Not like she's too worried about it. After all the _bullshit_ these kids made her have to go through? Ha! Yuu feels like she's practically invincible for not being dead by now. She didn't get the nickname "Trickster" from Rook for no reason after all.

Now, when a werehyena boyfriend of hers thought that it was a good idea to bother her for no damn reason but just to be annoying....

Well, let’s just say she needs to teach him a lesson.

* * *

"Yuu-kun~" Ruggie whined, playing with her hair; tangling it between his fingers. "Hey Yuu-kun, pay attention to me~"

Yuu sighed, he has been at this for the last half an hour now. Normally she would be supremely delighted to give him all the attention in the world, but she _really_ has to finish this assignment now. The deadline is tomorrow and she can't possibly bear the work that Trein will give ten times as much if she doesn't turn it in in time. 

"Later, okay?" she patted his head, the fluffy hair feels soft on her hand. Ruggie purred, until she retracted her hand that is. "I gotta finish the homework or else Trein-sensei will kill me." She ended it there and continued working on the assignment. 

Ruggie huffed, puffing his cheeks and releasing her hair. "Just do it later! You're smart enough to finish it quickly anyways," he decides to stand up and to went behind her, and he has the _audacity_ to rest his chin on top of hers. As if she wasn't suffering already enough here.

She knows she's not. She knows _he knows_ she's not. Having to study about a new and unknown world from scratch, she doesn't know if anyone realize it, is pretty fucking hard okay? And he probably just wants to see her get scolded by Trein and will tease and make fun for her about it _later_ when she's working on the extra assignments given. Sure, he was kind enough to actually help her with half of the work after he's done letting out his laughs, but still. She did that once, and she sure as hell doesn't plan to do the same mistake twice.

Even then, she still loves this little shit to bits.

“Is it okay for you to be here? Won’t Leona-senpai be mad?” she asked, trying to get him to leave her alone. Ruggie snickered, seeing right through her. “Oh, I asked Leona-san if I could hang out with you, and he said _‘do whatever you want’._ Besides, I finished all the chores for him, so you’ll be stuck with me all night~”

Yuu groaned. She decides that ignoring him would be the best action. Ruggie did not appreciate this; so he just, continues to annoy her more.

"C'mon," he pinched her cheeks. "C'mon~" he began to stretch it. Yuu's surprised she hasn't popped a vein by now. She shot a quick glare at him (if looks could kill, Ruggie would have probably dropped dead by now), but he wasn't deterred at all.

Whatever. Just ignore him, focus on the work...

The werehyena pouted, “We’re dating, but you always keep your head buried in books,” he now started massaging her cheeks (if squishing it and fiddling with it includes as a massage that is).

She continued to stay silent. Which is not the outcome that Ruggie wanted, "Huh, so you're playing it like this are you? Alright then..." 

_Oh shit._

"No, senpa-!"

_"Laugh with me~! "_

And that's it, she can't move her hands now. She can't move _at all_ actually. Because she's in the control of her _infuriatingly_ cute boyfriend. She groaned, this little shit always do this every. Single. Time he wants something from her.

He began to hum, moving in a gesture that resulted in Yuu scribbling on the half-done paper she was working on. For the love of-

"Okay, done~"

She retrieved the control of her hands now. She looks at the paperwork, and ' _my name is yuu and i am stinky. and i love ruggie senpai soooooooooooooo much because he is sooooooo handsome!!!'_ is written there. Quite neatly actually. To top it off, a small doodle of her (at least she assumes it's her, can't really tell) at the end of the sentence was drawn. And no, it wasn't drawn for the intention of it being a good drawing; it was intentionally bad _._

Oh, how _very mature_ of him.

While Yuu stares at the ruined paper in front of her, Ruggie was in stitches. Seemingly to enjoy every single time he gets under her skin. Which is honestly, _not that rare_.

That's. It.

"Geez! Would you stop it already?!" she reaches out to her back and grabs him, not sure what exactly did she get her fingers on to, but it did emit a yelp from the male.

**Silence.**

Ruggie swiftly backed away from her. She turns around to see him covering his mouth with his hands, his ears down and a small tint of pink can be seen from his cheeks.

Oh-ho? Seems like things are starting to get interesting here.

"Ruggie-senpai, are you..." she starts to get up from her chair.

"Ticklish?"

"No." he answered, a little more quickly than he would like to admit. Ruggie ears went up, not liking the face she makes as she approaches closer and closer to him.

"You know, senpai..." she started, Ruggie taking a step back with every front step she made, "I remember seeing you and Rook-senpai in the classroom. And when he grabbed your sides..."

"You saw that?!" he yelled, but quickly covered his mouth, "I-I mean, w-what are you talking about? I-I would've outrun him before he can even do s-something like that," he avoided her gaze. _Oh honey,_ you’re not fooling anyone with all that stuttering.

She giggled. Usually it's hard to be able to tell what's going on inside the mind of this boyfriend of hers. Because he can keep his composure very well, and more often than not it’s hard to tell if he’s lying, but now he's being _so obvious._

"Is that so? I recall hearing you laugh at the time though," Yuu said, getting closer to him. A dangerous glint can be seen in her eyes, and Ruggie didn’t like that one bit. Because the same glint can be seen when she’s up to no good, or when she's about to kick someones ass. In which the latter isn't always so bad for him, an exception for this situation though.

"N-now, Yuu-kun. Let's not do anything we both regret shall we? L-let's just continue on your work and-" he continued to back up, raising his arms to shield himself from her.

Oh _hell_ no. He wasn't going to get out of this after annoying the ever living shit out of her. Before he finishes his sentence, Yuu pounces at him, making him let out a loud _'gyah!'_ before sending them both thumping onto the bed. Yuu towering over him, pushing his shoulders down to secure him.

"Oh my, Yuu-kun. I didn't know you were this bold... I should keep myself guarded from now on," he teased, smirking. Looking at the position they are in, of course he would say something like that. His flirting didn't amuse her at all, she simply rolled her eyes.

"Of course, senpai," she smiled, and Ruggie _shivered._ the tone in her voice... so sweet yet so _evil_ and _mischievous_ at the same time. Seems like Ruggie made a bad influence on her (or maybe not, maybe she's just like that in the first place).

She lowered his head to the side of his ear, "But now, I've discovered something that I want to explore more," she whispered, making him jolt.

She wastes no time, her fingers scribbling to his sides. Ruggie bit his lip and grabbed her hands, refusing to give her the satisfaction by laughing. That's okay. Yuu have all the time in the world now. Screw Trein and his inhuman amounts of paperworks (don’t tell him she said that).

"Pfft- no, stop. Stohop...!" he grits his teeth, squirming and writhing as Yuu keeps tickling his weak spot.

"C'mon, Ruggie-senpai. Laugh~" she hummed as she keeps tickling her boyfriend. Her fingers dancing on his sensitive flesh.

"S-stop or else I- _ah!_ " Yuu poked her finger into a particularly soft spot that made him let out a cute mewl and laughter started pouring out of his mouth.

It... it sounded nice.

It's not the usual signature _'shishishi_ ' or guffaws he makes when he's either doing a great job at a lesson or just downright laughing at somebody. It sounds bright, genuine, almost childlike laughter. And it's more high pitched than his usual voice.

_Adorable._

Unfortunately for Yuu, who is still entranced with the sounds coming out of the his mouth, stopped tickling for a moment and that's where Ruggie took his chance.

_"Laugh with me!!"_

Yuu lost any control of what she had and instead of tickling Ruggie, she had her hands up now.

"I-I told you to stop, didn't I?" Ruggie panted heavily. He shot a glare and a leer at the human. One that Yuu has seen too often to know that nothing good ever comes after it.

As soon as his unique magic wears off, Ruggie pounces on her and starts wiggling his fingers on her stomach. "Now you'll regret that you've done that huh, Yuu-kun~? Shishishi," he cooed. "Now you'll have to... huh?"

There wasn't a sound. Not a yelp, a squeak, she didn't even flinch a bit. Ruggie makes a confused look. He glanced up to her face, making his morphed to completely mortified. She gave him an all-knowing smirk that Ruggie _wished_ could just slap it off her face right now. The shock made him off guard for a second, that was all Yuu needed to pounce back at him, making him let out a strangled yelp.

"Aw, senpai~ That was a great attempt," she cooed back, sandwhiching his hips between her legs to secure him and grabbing both of his hands; pinning it above his head, now blocking him from any escape route he may have. Ruggie profoundly blushed. _Cute,_ she thought. He could rival Riddle's angry face with that. "Although unfortunately for you, I'm not ticklish."

Yes. Yuu is, in fact, _not_ ticklish.

Seems obvious isn't it? The fact that she's not completely obliterated and laughing to death by the hands of vengeful students, _hungry_ for retribution by now should have given it away.

"...Is it too late to talk about this?" he chuckled nervously. Looking up with his grayscale eyes staring at her, giving her the best puppy eyes his stupid good-looking face can make. Not gonna lie, Yuu almost back off then and there. Curse him and his Hyaena genetics.

However, she has a mission to accomplice. And that is to hear more of that precious laughter out of him. So she cleared her throat, composed herself, and looked down at his face.

"Hmm, perhaps," she closed her eyes and curved her eyebrows, pretending to think, "Bu~t, I think I would prefer to hear more of that sweet laughter of yours."

"Now senpai..." she started, giving him the most devilish smile ever.

“Laugh with me~”

Oh the _irony._ For your girlfriend to be saying your unique magic to your face before tickling you to death.

And with that, she went to work. This time she targets his stomach, with her free hand she started to prod at the flesh. His reaction was instant, letting out a shriek as he burst into helpless laughter. He kicked his legs behind her, and tried helplessly to free his hands out of her grip. How the hell is this girl even this strong..?!

“Ahahaha! T-that’s so unfair~!” he whimpered. Yuu scoffed. Ruggie Bucchi? Saying that something is unfair?

“ _Excuse_ me? And how exactly is using your unique magic repeatedly on me to get what you want considered fair?”

And true to that, Ruggie attempted to use his unique magic again (when will he learn?) on her. This time to escape from her absolutely evil fingers that just won’t stop prodding on his stomach that makes him want to crawl out of his skin. Though, all attempts ended up as _‘laugh with meeAAAhahaha!’_ or ‘ _l-laugh wihHEeeek!’ instead_

Her other hand is starting to get sore though, probably because of all the trashing he's doing. So she ups her game, and begins raising her free hand upwards. In response, Ruggie jerked up a leg and it just so happened to hit Yuu at the back of her head. She didn't let go of Ruggie's wrist, but she stopped tickling for a moment. She grabbed her head as she groaned in pain.

"Heh, y-you deserve that...'' he breathed out, seemingly not apologetic at all about what he just did. My my, is he giving out sass to her? In his current position? Seems like his boyfriend doesn't get it yet.

"You're gonna regret that," Yuu growled, glaring at him. The hyena gulped. _Uh oh,_ he's really in it now. “W-wait no, I’m sorry. Don’t-!”

His pleading fell into deaf ears. Yuu released his hand and now used both of her hands to attack his underarm.

Ruggie _screamed._ Clamping his arms to his sides as his worst spot was attacked, hysterical laughter keeps pouring out of his mouth as he trashes from side to side, desperately trying to escape from her hands. Tears of mirth started to form in his eyes.

 _"N-not there!"_ he shrieked, his laughter growing more and more frantic.

Yuu chuckled, “Sweet spot?”

“S-Shut up!” he dares to gasp out, as if his lover isn’t utterly _exterminating_ him with tickles right now.

Ruggie was in stitches again, this time for a whole different reason. Her fingers not leaving his vulnerable underarms making him buck up like a wild bull, Yuu better strengthen her legs if she doesn't want to fall off of him. He can't focus on anything. He can't even begin to _think_ about using his unique magic right now. All he could think about was the ticklish sensation electrifying throughout his whole body.

After a few minutes, which felt like _hours_ for Ruggie, Yuu moved her hands to his ribs. It still tickles, but it's much less sensitive there. Only produces a couple of mewls and squeaks from him (which are adorable by the way). 

That didn’t last too long though, as adorable as it is it was a bit of an unsatisfying reaction, Yuu moved to tickle behind his knees. And that made Ruggie let out a new set of laughter.

Ruggie can only take so much, and he feels like he's at his limits. And _fuck_ he needs it to stop soon or he will detonate or something. So he collected the last remaining energy he has to plead for his life.

"M-mercy, Mercy!!" he managed to beg between bouts of laughter, "I give! I give!"

"Oh-hoh, pleading now are we?" Yuu gave out an amused laugh, "Will you stop bothering me while I'm doing my work now?" she asked, not stopping her fingers.

"Yes, _yes_ \- Just, aha- _stop_ . _Please._ Oh god, _Stooop!_ " he howled when Yuu hit a particularly bad spot. The girl stilled her fingers, giving Ruggie a chance to breathe. He inhaled greedy gulps of air, residual giggles still found its way out of his mouth.

“Alright, I believe you,” Yuu said, lowering down her face to give a small kiss on the his nose. She then stared at his face, his eyes locking with hers. “ _But_ , I want to do one last thing." Ruggie raised his eyebrows.

“W-what do you mean one- No. _Nononono,_ Yuu-kun don’t you da-!” He tried to protest but it was too late. Yuu’s lips got in contact with his neck, and she proceeded to blow the _biggest_ raspberry her tiny human lungs can hold. And Yuu just so happens to have a strong pair, much to his demise.

 _"Hyaaaa!”_ an absolutely high-pitched squeal came out from the werehyena's mouth; followed by a snort at the end, before he fell into silent laughter.

Finally, Yuu stopped for good. He doesn't want to kill him after all (at least not yet). Satisfied, she sat up with a big, smug smile on her face.

"That's what you get for disturbing-”

Yuu frozed.

“Oh."

The sight of Ruggie beneath her… a couple buttons from his oversized shirt was detached, revealing a bit of his chest that is somewhat crimson colored, while his yellow vest was completely undone; his usually already messy hair was even messier now, with some of it sticking onto his forehead; his closed eyes was watery and tears fall down to his flushed cheeks; a wide smile was plastered across his face, his sharp teeth was visible and a single line of drool flow out from his mouth. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. He doesn't even have the strength to get away from her or push her, only weakly grabbing her wrist to prevent any counterattack she may have.

He looked fucking _gorgeous._

 _'Beautiful...'_ she thought.

Well, at least she _thought_ she only thought of it, but apparently the word made its way out of her mouth for some reason. Considering the widening blush on the blonde's face and how his tanned ears plop down to his head.

"D-don't look..." he whimpered, covering his face with his palms. Oh no, Yuu can't have that. She is going to see that face of his even if it means getting a scratch or two.

“Now senpai, don’t you dare hide that cute face from me,” she snickered, and she grabbed each of his wrists with her hand. Of course, the hyena fought back, kicking his legs halfheartedly.

“No~ stay away!” the boy tittered, either from the residual tickles he’s feeling or because of the playful atmosphere the two got into.

“Why~?” she whined, pretending to be heartbroken. She pushed both his wrist besides his head, “Don’t I love you _veeeeeery_ much because you’re just _sooooo_ handsome? Let me see your face then~” she whispered to his ear. And frankly that tickled as well, because Ruggie started letting out soft giggles as he struggled weakly.

Then, without any prior warning, the door to her room suddenly burst open. And a deep, gruffed voice was heard after. The two of them turned their heads to see Leona with one leg up and hands in his pockets, along with Jack standing behind him.

"Oi Ruggie- Hurry and get back to Savanacla- oh."

"L-Leona-senpai! You should knock fir- ah."

"Eh."

Those were the last words traded between both parties before it went dead silent. The Savanclaw students stood there, seemingly bewildered. Though it only lasted a few seconds before it was broken by the female human.

“Can you not kick my door, Leona-senpai? It has a _perfectly_ working knob you know,” Yuu flatly said, seemingly unconcerned about the position she and Ruggie were in, and more concerned about her damn door. Still processing the situation, Jack looks at Yuu, then at Ruggie, before his face went beet red.

"S-S-S-Sorry to interrupt!!!" the wolf screamed, covering his eyes and turning away. Leona, however, his face slowly morphed into an amused smirk.

"Oh my god Ruggie, I can't believe you're getting _dominated,_ " Leona snickered, "b-by a herbivore no less..." He couldn't help but find how funny the situation was; and he burst out laughing, doubling over. And Jack? He was long gone, probably too embarrassed about the whole situation.

"N-no! It's not what it looks like!" Ruggie face was flushed. With a sudden burst of strength, he pushed Yuu off of him. Making her tumble and fall off the bed. She let out an _‘ow'_ when her head lightly hit the floor, thankfully the now detached bed covers somewhat broke her fall.

Ruggie started to button his shirt, blushing as red as a tomato. "Stop laughing Leona-san! And Jack-kun, get the hell back over here!"

Leona did not stop laughing nor did Jack ever come back. And Yuu is just there lying with her ass on the cold floor listening to whatever bloody murder Ruggie is screeching at the werelion.

After a few seconds of more laughter and screaming, Leona finally composed himself. Yuu untangled herself off the bed covers and got on her heels, dusting off any dirt that went onto her uniform. 

"Hah~ fuck,” he coughed, his finger wiping a single tear from his summer green colored eye. “Whatever, just be more quiet next time. You were so noisy, the whole school probably heard you," he sighed, turning around and was readying to leave.

"Okay~," Yuu replied, not seeming flustered at all. Ruggie was feeling entirely different though. "But Leona-senpai, you should really learn how to knock." she continued, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yuu-kun?!" he looks at her, and god if his face can get redder than now he would be probably be flaming-

"Ha-? You should learn to lock your doors first idiot," he turned to her and smirked, crossing his arms. Hearing that, Yuu gave a complacent smile and muttered a small _'touché'_ under her breath.

"Alright, have fun you two,” he hummed, waving a hand and walking towards the door. But before he went out, he turned his head towards them once more. “Oh, and Ruggie, this doesn’t excuse you to skip magical shift training tomorrow.”

“Why the hell would I even-?! I won’t!” he threw a pillow at the door, aiming for him. Leona let out a mocking laugh and avoided the pillow with ease. _Obviously_.

Then he _finally_ left, not even bothering to close the door. Leaving Yuu and Ruggie alone in the room again.

"...just kill me now." Ruggie groaned, plopping himself on to the bed, covering his eyes with his left arm. That was probably the most humiliating scene someone ever saw him in, and he just wants to crawl in a hole and disappear now. “He’s never going to let this down.” he turns to lay on his side. And Yuu can basically hear him _pouting._

"Aww, don't be like that," she hugged him from behind, giggling when she felt him squirm a bit in her hold. She can see his red ears from behind (don’t know how that’s possible, with all that fur and all). "That was fun, wasn't it? Besides, the ghosts probably has been listening to us all this time," she said innocently.

They probably weren’t, the ghosts were keen to leave her alone every time she’s with Ruggie. And she very much appreciate them for that.

"It was _not_ fun at all actually," he snarled at her. But she isn't scared at all and kept her arms wrapped around him. "I hate you so much."

"I love you too~" she purred, burying her face in his nape, making him let out a peep. He turned his head to her, "N-no more."

"It's okay, I won't," she reassures him, "At least for now..."

Ruggie scoffed, “You’re a little shit you know?” he smirked at her. “It takes one to know one, Mr. Bucchi.” she countered, still snuggling in his flushed neck.

With another few more rounds of complaining (mostly from Ruggie) and sassing (mostly from Yuu), and a _lot_ of cuddling that comes after, both of them find themselves to be asleep, embracing in each other's arms under the once laughter filled roof.

And well, did Yuu turn in her paperwork in time? Of course not. And she ended up with paperwork _twenty_ times more than before, and an _endless_ lecturing from Trein-sensei. She's not alone though, Grim and Ace ended up in the same situation she's in (not that she's surprised with that, she's more surprised for the fact that Deuce manages to finish it in time. Yuu felt like a proud mom.)

But it’s fine, it was worth it. She has Ruggie to help her after all. And if he doesn't want to, well, she has tact that she can use to “convince” him to do so now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This end up a lot longer than i intended holy-
> 
> Anyways basically i read rook's personal story and found out that ruggie has weak sides and my brain was just "i n e e d to write a fic for this" so im sorry.


End file.
